nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Island Hopping
is an Extinction map by RisingSun2013. It takes place across 3 islands: Wake Island, Iwo Jima, and Guadalcanal, along with on the ocean, plus on 2 battleships (one for the Marines, one for the Japanese). Summary The map takes place in WWII, across three islands. To advance to the next island, you must destroy all hives on the previous one. Instead of a laser drill, you must destroy them manually with gunfire and explosives. You start on Wake Island, then go to Iwo Jima, and last is Guadalcanal. To get to Wake Island, you must use a boat from the battleship you start on and drive to the island. To get off Wake Island, you must get back to your boat and start to drive back to the battleship. To get to Iwo Jima, you do the same thing as Wake Island, and do the same to get off it. To get to Guadalcanal, you must take a plane from the battlehsip you're on and fly to the island. Just before you reach the island, a cutscene will show the player bailing out onto the island. Each player must take their own plane; they cannot take the same one, as they are one-seaters. Backstory With the arrival of the Cryptids, the factions knew they'd have to work together to stop them. The I.J.A. and the U.S.M.C. team up in this map to fight the Cryptids, but with support from the other factions, with there being weapons from all different factions. Layout The layout of each island is the same as their counterparts in Battlefield 1943. The same goes for the oceans and battleships. Ranking Up The ranking system will be decided upon after all the loadout options and weapons have been decided upon. Vehicles You can use a few different types of vehicles to battle the Cryptids, or to get to other hives. You also use a plane for a short amount of time to get to Guadalcanal, and you get to the other islands/escape the other islands on a battleship. List of Vehicles *Willy's MB (also known as a Jeep WIlly's or simply a Jeep) *M4 Sherman *Type 95 Ha-go Loadout Options Classes You can choose a class based on your playstyle. It changes the Extra Help you get and gives you certain abilities. *Heavy Gunner-Gives you extra starting ammo for each weapon you get. Upgrades give you even more starting ammo and more maximum reserve ammo. *Medic-Revive other players faster. Upgrades allow you to revive other players faster and regenerate health faster. *Engineer-Vehicles driven while using this class are faster. Upgrades allow you to repair faster and drive faster. *Explosives Expert-Extra damage from Lethal and Tactical equipment. Upgrades allow you to do even more damage with equipment and use equipment faster. Pistols *M1911 *Nambu *TT-33 *S&W M10 *M1930 Mauser Extra Help *Ammo Pack (Heavy Gunner Class only) *Medkit (Medic Class only) *Wrench (Engineer Class only, replaces the knife) *Explosives Pack (Explosives Expert Class only) Equalizers *M1 Bazooka *M1A1 Flamethrower Weapons Note: these are the weapons that can be found around the map. Light/Heavy Machine Guns *MG42 *M1919 Browning *M1918 B.A.R. *Bren *Type 11 LMG *DP28 Rifles Semi-Auto *M1 Garand *SVT-40 *M1 Carbine *Type 5 *Geweher 43 Full-Auto *MP43 *AK-12 (Easter Egg) Bolt-Action *M1903 Springfield *Arisaka *Lee Enfield *MAS-36 *Kar98k Anti-Tank Rifles *PTRS-41 Sub Machine Guns *MP40 *M1A1 Thompson *PPSh-41 *Type 100 *MAB 38 Shotguns *M1912 Trench Gun *Browning Auto-5 *Double-Barreled Shotgun Search Piles Search Piles return from Exinction, working the same as they usually do. Here are the available items: Tactical Equipment *Smoke Grenade Lethal Equipment *Molotov *Mk2 Grenade *RGD-33 *Sticky Bomb *Satchel Charges *Bouncing Betty *Morter Round Other *Ammo Clip Easter Eggs *The map has an Easter Egg song: Another Brick in the Wall Part 1. Find 3 Extinction eggs around the map to activate it. *You can find a modern weapon as an Easter Egg, and it's free: the AK-12. It can be found on a small "island" in the ocean. You must swim to the island, then hold the use button while aiming at the tree. The tree will be shaken by the player and an AK-12 will fall from it. Only one player can obtain it, and it can only be obtained once. Its ammo can still be refilled, however. *There is a dead U.S. Army soldier on the beach that looks just like Brooklyn from Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. Trivia *This is one of the first Extinction maps on the wiki. *The map was originally going to be a zombie map. **The map was also originally going to only include American and Japanese weapons, but for the backstory it uses weapons from all the factions. Category:Maps Category:RisingSun2013 Category:Extinction Category:Projects